Murdoc is not a pedophile
by Epik-Nomz
Summary: a short oneshot of MurdocxNoodle. Murdoc keeps having dirty thoughts after the accident the other day but when he goes to apologize he does something very wrong...


**this is a short little oneshot of MurdocxNoodle that randomly popped into my head. Warning this contains 38 year old men molesting 14 year old girls so if you don't like that stuff don't read this. **

**I dont own Gorillaz**

Murdoc searched furiously through the halls of Kong Studios for that blue haired dullard. Murdoc knew 2D had been in his Winnebago when he was gone, so he was going to find him to ask him what he was doing in there. Murdoc has told him many times to never go in there without permission. He searched every room: kitchen, bathrooms, basement, car park, 2D's room, living room, all the closets, and etc. He went to go ask Russel if he had seen him lately. "Hey, Russ, do you know where 2D is?" Murdoc entered Russel's room. "Nope, I haven't seen him all day" Russel had most of his attention on the video game he was playing. Murdoc groaned and left. He thought maybe he could ask Noodle so he walked off to her room next. As Murdoc got closer to her door he could start to hear the music coming from inside her room. She was always playing music, since well she really liked music. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. He thought maybe her music was so loud she didn't hear him knocking. He slowly opened the door and peaked his head in. "Hey Noodle do you-"he cut himself off. Noodle was down in her little pink panties and her A sized bra that were pink too. She was in the middle of changing her clothes, it was easy to tell because she had some fresher clothes laid out on her bed and she had just pulled off her shirt. Murdoc couldn't help but stare for a second. Noodle turned around and saw Murdoc and shrieked. "Murdoc-san! Get out! Out! Out!" she started throwing pillows at him. "Gah!" Murdoc quickly moved out of her room dodging the pillows and shut her door. Murdoc shuddered a little and left off to go to his Winnebago.

Murdoc laid in the bed in his Winnebago smoking a cigarette. The images. The pictures inside of his head from this morning of Noodle haunted him. He couldn't help it. What he saw was unerasable. Her small little body, her pale soft skin, that cute little bum, her sweet little face, her chest that was working so hard to grow out but had trouble, she also seemed to be lacking curves but you still saw some starting to form. Murdoc tried to shake it off but he couldn't. He knew it was wrong. Noodle was so young and pure and he was old and rusty. She was only 14 and still had innocence and he was 38 and reckless. It just didn't seem to add up. He wasn't sure why he kept having these dirty thoughts of her. It was probably because he was getting old and he had a strong taste for the young women, but he didn't expect them to be _that _young. Murdoc kept telling himself that he wasn't a pedophile, but all of the thoughts he was having about Noodle made him believe he was. He tried his best to just forget it all and get some sleep. He flicked his cigarette and turned off the lights and laid down in his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. But his dirty thoughts still seemed to be in his head, so all night he had dreams of Noodle.

The next morning Murdoc went to Noodle's room to apologize for the intrusion yesterday. It sounded quiet in Noodle's room. Murdoc knocked on her door and he was sure she would hear him this time. But still no answer. He wondered what she could be doing. He slowly opened the door and peaked in. "Noodle?" he looked around. It was silent in her room. He stepped inside and saw her there, on her bed sound asleep. He sighed and turned around. "I'll just apologize tomorrow" he said opening the door. But he stopped. He stood there for a moment then looked back at Noodle. She looked so sweet sleeping. Murdoc bit his lower lip. The dirty thoughts were starting to come back. His hand left the door knob and he slowly walked over to Noodle. He stood and watched Noodle as she slept. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. He stopped stroking her hair and leaned down closer to her face using his thumb and index finder to grasp her chin. He lifted up her chin and he slowly placed his lips to her. They were so soft and kissable. He closed his eyes and started to kiss her. The feel of her small tongue was enjoyable. Noodle's eyes slowly started to open. Her eyes shot open as she realized that Murdoc was kissing her. She quickly broke away from the kiss. "Murdoc-san?" she looked at him in the eyes with a confused look. He hushed her and placed a finger on her mouth. He grabbed her shirt with his other hand and slowly started to lift it up. Noodle stopped his hands. "What are you doing?" he looked at him more confused and a little scared. "It's nothing now just be quiet" he continued lifting up her shirt. She kept trying to stop his hands but Murdoc kept going until her shirt was completely off. Noodle tried covering herself by wrapping her arms around her chest but Murdoc pinned her wrists down with one hand. She tried struggling out of his grip but the way she would move her arms and push up her chest made her look much hotter. Murdoc couldn't resist her. He leaned down and used his tongue to play with her nipples. "Murdoc-san! No stop it! Stop it! Please!" she cried out. It made Murdoc feel a little bad but he couldn't help it. His urges were too strong to ignore. He slipped his hand down in her underwear and felt around for her clitoris. He rubbed it in circular motions. Noodle cried out some more begging him to stop under her soft and small moans. "Murdoc-san! No! This is bad! Ah!" "But you know you like it". He moved his finger from her clit to her hole and he slowly slipped it in. Noodle gasped. Murdoc moved his finger in and out, starting out slow but getting faster. She gasped every time he brought his finger back in. Noodle's cheeks turned a dark pink. She didn't feel right anymore. She was old enough to know what she was doing was wrong. She was also stunned and saddened that one of her 'brothers' was molesting her. He even sometimes passed as a father figure to her. But she couldn't do anything, so she just had to lay there and take it. And Murdoc knew she wouldn't call for help, so that was an advantage.

Murdoc slowly slipped out his finger and let go of her wrists. Noodle trembled and covered her chest with her arms. "Now you can't tell anyone what just happened, got it?" Murdoc whispered in her ear. She nodded her head 'yes' and Murdoc stood up. "Good." Murdoc walked over to the door and walked out closing the door behind him. "Christ I'm going to need a drink" Murdoc rubbed the back of his head and left to his Winnebago.

**yeah i know it wasn't that great...reviews plz!**


End file.
